madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Skipper: You pillow fight like a bunch of little girls! (Rico jumps from behind and hits Skipper with a pillow that went through him and feathers are flying.) Skipper: Chimichanga! These pillows are filled with baby birds! Skipper: Kowalski, status report. Kowalski: The good news is this song is almost over. Skipper: (sarcastically) Well that's music to my ears. :Alex: Marty, what phase are we at? :Marty: Uh, Phase 3: Apologize! Alex: Right. (to Skipper) Oh man, we are so sorry. Skipper: Well, apology accepted. Let's roll! Alex: Marty! We skipped phase 2! We didn't chew them out! Marty: Don't look at me! I'm just following the leader! :Skipper: (the zoosters panic because no one's at the wheel) Don't just sit there, fancy-pants. Grab the wheel! :Alex: Are you kidding? I don't drive, I'm a New Yorker! :Marty: Move over, Miss Daisy! Alex: What are you doing? Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive! Marty: What do all these buttons do? (pushes a button which turns on the radio, "Any Way You Want it" is heard) Melman: Help me! (the car flips over lands on the roof and turns right-side up) Skipper: Nice one, stripes! :Melman: (after the plane crash landed) Why can't we ever just make a normal landing? Julien: Hey, this lady's starting to freak me out! Fix it, Mort! (kicks Mort on to Dubois) Marty: (About Dubois) Alex, be careful! She's crazy! Alex: You think, Marty? Marty: Da da da da da da da da circus. Da da da da da da da da afro. Circus, afro. Circus afro. Polka-dot, polka-dot, polka-dot, afro! Alex: (flatly) Really? Marty: (after Alex and Gia are seen in a compromising position) You call this layin' low? Alex: Stefano! You know that "blown away" means "good", right? Stefano: Don't worry. The big finale is-a coming up! Gia: They are circus. And circus stick together. Skipper: (when kid was shoved up Manu's butt) Well that was worth the price of admission! Vitaly: How one to have passion for stool poked in face? Marty: Exactly! And by "stool" you mean "chair", right? Marty: Now they're playin' Vegas! Fifty shows a day in fifty-two separate venues! And one of them completely in the nude! Alex: That's right! And you know how they did it? Stefano: Take off their clothes? Alex: ...... No. They got rid of the animals! (all animals gasp) Marty: Say it ain't so! Marty: (about the cannon filled with dynamite) Are you really gonna shoot yourself out of that thing? Stefano: I've always dreamed of doing this from the time I was a little pup: to be a human cannonball! Except you know... a sea lion cannonball. Marty: Is it dangerous? Stefano: Is it dangerous? YES, OF COURSE IT IS DANGEROUS! Marty: Now, are you sure about this? Stefano: I'm-a sure! Marty: Cause if blown up is your thing, then you in the right place. Stefano: Si! That means "yes"! Skipper: Unleash the seal! Stefano: I am a sea lion! Skipper: Whatever. Marty: I was flying! I was effin' ell y'ing! Gia: (to Alex) I admired of how you inspired all these animals. Alex: Oh thanks. Gia: And what you said about the passion it was like poetry. Alex: Oh I love passion and poetry. They go together, except they don't rhyme. Gia: Trapeze is my passion. Alex: Terrific. I'll look forward to seeing you. Gia: You can teach me! Alex: What? Gia: Teach me. Alex: Oh, you know, I've been a solo act so that definitely rules that out. Gia: I wonder if you actually do trapeze. Alex: Oh, I actually do do trapeze. Gia: Show me! Alex: "Show me"? What are we, five? Gia: I am five, yes! :Maurice: (seeing Dubois driving furiously behind them) Crazy woman gaining! :Gia: (to Alex) Look, lion guy. This circus means everything to us. And if you do anything that threatens the circus, you will have to answer to me. Capiche? :Alex: Yeah, I capiche. Cool. Trust me. We're cool. Marty: (to Dubois, who pulls up next to the car, during the chase) Hi, officer. Is there a problem? Alex: Hi. :Vitaly: (to Alex) I was once a brave tiger, and if I go down in flames, *laughs* so be it! :DuBois: Poor, poor animals you should not have left the forest. Now you deal with me. :Melman: (about DuBois) She's on the roof! :Skipper: (after getting rid of Dubois) Good job, Private. :Private: Did I do good? :Skipper: Nah, not really. :DuBois: (To Stefano) I will have your head! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes